A Pineapple Peril
by MJIsfantastic
Summary: Psych. When a man is found dead Shawn and Gus are horrified. Not because of the murder but of the murder weapon. A Pineapple.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pineapple Peril**

by MJIsfantastic

**CHAPTER ONE: Pineapple Slush**

"What a waste of a perfectly good pineapple." said the psychic.

His partner nodded, "It could have been a pineapple upside down cake or a pineapple slush."

"Pineapple slush?" questioned the psychic.

"Yes Shawn, it exists." said Gus.

"Oh yeah, where are they?"

"Sonic."

"We are so going there."

Shawn fist bumped his friend and then turn his attention to the annoyed detective that just walked into the room holding his white tall cup of coffee.

"So what we have is Jareth Johnson. 35, not married and no close relatives." said the younger, blond detective that followed the first detective.

"Nice work O'Har- Who let these to onto my crime scene!" said the first.

"Lassie!" smiled Shawn.

"Urg," let out the frustrated head detective Carlton Lassiter, "Anyway, it seems the murder weapon was that pineapple."

"What a waste." murmured Shawn.

"It looks like the murderer must have grabbed the pineapple and killed him with it. It looks like the murder's attention wasn't to kill him when he got here." said Juliet O'Hara.

Shawn looked at the crime scene again, it was in the living room. The body was right in front of the door. Shawn noticed there was no other food, or basket, or any other place for food to be.

"WAIT!" yelled the psychic, putting his right hand to his eyebrow, "I sense that the murder brought the pineapple with him! I think this murder was intentional!"

Shawn then looked down to the pineapple at his feet. It was covered in blood... for the most part there was a little smear of something else red.

"And this man was murdered by a women."

Shawn then saw another smear of lipstick on the closet door.

"Infact she is still here!" Shawn walked in front of the closet, "In this vary closet!"

Lassiter walked up to the closet and put his hand on the closet door; his other hand holding his gun. Juliet pointed her gun the the closet door. Lassiter flung opened the door and a blond woman, maybe in her late 20's, with red lipstick, fell out. Dead.

Lassiter called in some other officers and Shawn said, "Maybe it wasn't her..."

O'Hara looked at the woman's bloody head. "It looks like she was murdered by the same pineapple. See the scratches." Juliet put on some gloves and turn the head. "Her skull is also split open. She was hit more than once."

Shawn turned to Gus, "Dude, are you alright?"

Gus, about to throw-up said, "I don't like dead bodies Shawn."

Shawn examined the scene once more. "I have nothing. Not picking up on anything. I think we're gonna have to wait for the autopsy."

"So then what do we do now?" asked Gus.

Shawn thought about this. "One word: Sonic"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Pineapple Cereal**

Shawn sipped a drink of his Pineapple slush and walked through the doors of the SBPD. Gus followed him in clutching his head and moaning. Juliet walked up to them, "What up with Gus?"

"Brain freeze." replied Shawn. "Is the autopsy done?"

"Yeah, Woody says it's ready to go."

"To the dead body!" cried the psychic.

Shawn got bored after 16 seconds of Woody talking and started humming. An aggressive nudge from Gus stopped him. Shawn examined the body and saw something he hadn't seen before. Red lip stick.

On the side of her head.

Putting his hand to his eyebrow he exclaim, "I still say they were murdered by a women! The spirits are sure"

Carlton Lassiter looked skeptic, "Is their anything else you can tell us?"

"She wastes pineapples! That should be enough alone to give her a life sentence!"

Juliet smiled and Gus gave a little snicker. But Lassiter was stern, "Spencer! Stop fooling around, we need answers! And if you can't be ser-" he was cut off by a phone call, calling both Juliet and Lassiter. They both answered. "There's been another murder.

Shawn sat next to Juliet in the front seat while Gus sat in the back. "Well if you didn't wanna sit in the back seat you should have called shotgun." said Shawn to the unhappy Guster.

"Why couldn't we just take the blue berry?" asked Gus.

"Because the criminals have seen it too many times so we needed to go incognito." explain Shawn.

"We're in a police car!"

"Stop fighting!" cried Juliet.

"I'm sorry, Jules, about Mr. Grumpy Pants back there." said Shawn.

"I'm only mad because I'm behind bars, Shawn!" said Gus.

"Well then why didn't you take the blueberry?" asked Shawn.

"Shawn! When I get out!" threatened Gus.

"Can we not let him out?" Shawn asked Juliet.

Juliet groaned and said, "We're here."

Gus kicked Shawn after he got out of the car. "Ow!" exclaim the psychic.

Carlton arrived at the same time and got out.

"I'm riding with you next time, Lassie." said Gus.

"What?" asked Lassiter.

"Come on, let's go!" said Shawn as he pulled on Juliet's arm like a 3 year old. "I wanna see the dead body!"

Gus rolled his eyes but Juliet let out a little laugh. Shawn stood up straight and started walking seriously. Well, as serious as Shawn can get.

The body was in a large building full of books. Later Gus told Shawn it was a library. Shawn walked towards the yellow police tape. He hoped over it and saw the dead body. Another man but this time older. About 56. Greyish hair. Glasses. He basically looked like an old dude should.

"The strange thing is there is no murder weapon." said Juliet.

"They're guess time of death 12:00 P.M. to 1:30 A.M." said Lassiter.

"He was the manager of the building and was working late. The murderer seemed to club him with something." said Juliet.

Shawn walked out of the crime scene and into the surrounding isles. Seeing something he dread, he said. "I'm sensing cereal. There's lots of cereal everywhere and the murderer is eating it a random!"

"Cereal? Are serial? A serial killer maybe." said Juliet.

"Yes that's it!" said Shawn. "I'm also seeing: Slushies! Tasty slushies. I can taste it!" he threw his slush on the floor in front of Lassiter. It exploded and some of it landed on Lassiter.

He didn't get angry but frowned, "Pineapple..."

"YES!" exclaimed Shawn as he bent down and picked something up. "Pineapple."

Hanging in his hands was a blood stained pineapple.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: Pineapple Ice Cream**

"This is delicious." said Gus.

"So good!" said Shawn through mouthfuls.

"Amazing." said Juliet.

"Is it poisoned?" Lassiter asked.

"Carlton!" scolded Juliet.

"What?" asked Lassiter, "She could have killed her husband why not us?"

"Cuz you can't poison food this good. It's impossible." explain Shawn.

"I'm sorry for your loss... and my partner." said Juliet.

"I've seen him on the news. I don't know how he is not in jail." said the sweet Mary Shivers, the old man's, that they found in the library, wife.

"Those charges were never-" started Carlton but Shawn interrupted, "What's your secret how do you make pineapple ice cream this good?"

"I always loved pineapple ice cream but I could never make it because of my husband's allergy so I practiced it whenever he wasn't ho-" said Mary but Juliet interupted

"Your husband was allergic to dairy?" asked Juliet.

"No pineapples."

"Your husband was killed with a pineapple."

"Really? Strange." said Mary.

"Do you have any more ice cream Mrs. Shivers?" asked Gus.

"Sure, honey." said Mary as she took the bowl and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on Gus! I was just in the middle of the Mentalist." said Shawn.

Gus put the remote back on the table, "Shawn. This is important."

"What?" complain Shawn.

"Well, I asked Mrs. Shivers for the ice cream recipe-"

"Are you still on that?"

"-and she said she would send me it."

"So what?" asked Shawn.

"She sent me a huge tub!"

"Ice cream?" Shawn was now paying attention.

"I wanted to tell you to keep your paws off."

"Ice cream?" asked Shawn again.

"Yes but-"

Shawn burst up, pushed Gus on to the couch. He ran into the other room. He grabbed the tub and the spoon, scooped up as much as he could and ate it.

"Shawn!" yelled Gus as he ran in. He tackled Shawn. Shawn and Gus were still fighting when the door opened.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Juliet.

"Shawn give me the ice cream!" grunted Gus.

"But it has pineapple in it!" cried Shawn. Shawn let go panting. Gus grabbed it and the spoon, stood up, and started eating. As he walked out of the room he said, "Thank you."

Shawn stood up, "What's up Jules?"

"There's been another murder."

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"I did, you didn't answer."

Shawn grabbed his phone off the table and saw he had 5 missed phone calls.

"Sorry." he said.

"They found a pineapple."

"What?"

"At the crime scene."

"So it's the serial killer."

"The killer killed a 27 year old women."

"So."

"Your dad was the one who found the body."

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I've never talked to you guys before but I feel I have to right now. Let me say right now I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but there's these nasty things called 'real life' and writers block that get in the way. I'm gonna try to get one of these out at least once or twice a week. Enjoy the pineapple goodness. And expect Lassiter to shoot some things in the near future! *hint* *hint***

**Also thx for the reviews! **

**Chapter Four: Pineapple Blow out**

Gus heard the door slam shut as he sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and clicked to American Dues. He ate his icecram and he frowned at a performance. At some point he actually started cheering for a team.

He jerked up when he heard a creak of the doof. He realized he had dozed off and straightened himself up.

"Hey Shawn." said Gus as he grabbed the remote to change the channel. Gus continued to click through the channels not finding anything of interest. "What time is it?" he asked aloud. He heard a thud and turned around to see what had happened.

He didn't see Shawn. He only saw someone with a ski mask on. Someone with a ski mask on that was holding a pineapple.

Of course the first thing Gus did was scream and scramble for his phone. As he ducked down to grab his phone, which was on the floor, the attacker swung. It missed Gus by inches. Gus started dialing Shawn on his phone.

The attacker swung again and missed Gus' head by an inch. Gus hit the speaker phone button and ringing echoed through the room. Gus scrambled to his feet and ran into the next room. The masked man followed.

After a few more rings Shawn picked up and said, "Hey buddy, what's going on?"

"PINEAPPLE! Trying to ki-" Gus said right before the pineapple was swung at him and Gus dropped the phone. The attacker stepped on it. After Gus heard the crack he said, "That's my company phone!" Then ducked to avoid pineapple to head contact.

Gus ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pineapple he and Shawn were planning to eat later and swung at the attacker. They both collided in mid-air and exploded.

The attack grabbed a knife from the counter and held it up. Right before he could stick the blade into Gus sirens blared. The attack stumbled back, turned, and ran through the back door.

Seconds later the door was kicked open and Carlton burst through, gun in hand. Gus pointed to the back door then, as Carlton shouted into his radio and ran off, fainted.

He saw a bright light in the middle of the darkness. Was this the light at the end of the tunnel? Gus started to worry, had he got knifed by the pineapple murderer?

"Shawn get the cup away from Gus." said Julliet.

Shawn moved the cup that was blocking Gus' vision. Gus saw that he was on the couch in front of the tv. Shawn was hovering over him and Juliet stood next to him; Lassiter was talking to Buzz McNab

"You okay buddy?" asked Shawn.

Gus nodded still collecting himself.

Lassie walked up, "What we were thinking was that a burglar broke into the 'office'. He was taken surprised by Gusters presence and attacked up, we think he had a club or stick. Gus must have grabbed a pineapple and hit his stick away. When the police arrived he must have ran. I chased him but lost him."

"Guys." said Gus.

"Gus shhh!" said Shawn, "I need to say something, we need to catch this guy. You do not attack my best friend and get away with it! We are gonna get him I swear!"

"Shawn, if they went for Gus then they might go for you too."

"Guys!" repeated Gus.

"Shhh! Gus Jules is speaking!"

"So we're gonna try have Buzz stay with you at all time. Stay in the office at all times! Don't worry Gus we spoke to the boss and he gave you the okay for the week."

"GUYS!" shouted Gus.

"What?" asked Shawn.

"My attacker," gulped Gus, "He had a pineapple..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Here's a new chapter. Just wanted to say check out my profile. It will give you my story's scheduel. Unfortunetly Lassie doesn't shoot things today... hope you're enjoying the new season of Psych! #Pineapple!**

**Chapter Five: Pineapple Cookies**

**30 minutes earlier**

Shawn got out of the police car and looked his dad in his eyes. It wasn't that he had found the body but it was that he found it while having a pedicure.

"Really Dad?" asked Shawn.

"Shawn. If you start- let me say men have pedicures."

"Since when?" asked Shawn.

"SHAWN!" yelled Juliet, "the body is over here!"

Shawn sighed and walked over towards Jules. Shawn studied the body. It was a teenager about 17 or 18. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a big bloody wound on his head. The crime scene was too clean. So perfectly plan. The attack couldn't have been random. It has to be on purpose. But the victims had no connections. Or did they. Pineapple... Pineapple... Pineapple... There had to be a connection!

"Shawn." called Henry Spencer.

"What?" asked Shawn.

"Your phone is ringing."

Shawn had been too busy thinking that he hadn't noticed it. Shawn picked up and said, "Hey buddy, what's going on?"

"PI-" the line went statically, "Trying to ki-" Gus said. Then the line went dead.

"Gus is in trouble! Someone's trying to kill him!" screamed Shawn.

"Hurry!" yelled Juliet as they rushed to the cars.

**To the Present!**

Shawn blinked slowly proccing this. He knew Lassie was barking orders and Jules was trying to sound reassuring. This killer left a perfect crime scene. Barely anything out of place. Would he leave to get a pineapple cookie- they were delicious- and return to find his friend on the ground dead.

He was going to catch this murderer. No one threatened his buddy.

Shawn was jerked out of his thoughts by Juliet saying, "You okay Shawn?"

"Fine." muttered Shawn, "Just going to get some air." Shawn walked towards the door. Outside he looked down the street. It was fairly empty other than the police car and the few random people walking.

He looked at all the people living their normal lives. There was a couple with a stroller-he could hear the crying from here. A teenager skipping down the street. A man at a hotdog stand. A little girl liking a lollipop as she stood next to her dad. A boy skateboarding. A hooded figure carrying a single pineapple down the street. A woman carrying a briefcase.

Shawn took a deep breath then froze. An alarm sounded in his head. He re ran through his list. Baby, skipping, hotdog, lollipop, skateboard, pineapple, briefca- PINEAPPLE!

Shawn saw the figure turn around to look at Shawn. Then it started running. So did Shawn. He sprinted after the figure, but he knew he couldn't catch the figure.

He kept running for his best friend. No one attacked his friend. Shawn continued to chase the figure for about 5 minutes. Shawn was getting tired, he was taking big breaths and panting like a thirsty dog. He was dying. Luckily the figure Shawn was tasting wasn't very kept on going. This was for Gus! Shawn was actually gaining. The figure was only 2 yards away.

That's when the figure stopped, turned around, and swung the pineapple, at a blood curdling speed, right at Shawn's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Pineapple Upsidedown Cake**

**A/N: Please don't kill me. So sorry about the lack of updates. I've just been really busy. I also have another Fanfic going on that I am really into. Once again sorry. I am going to have to my limit myself to one Fanfic at a time. Yeah right, like I am going to follow that. This was actually my first fanfic so I am still learning. Next time I write another Psych story (which I will do soon) I will be prepared. Note that this is not the end. There will be an epilogue that will either be up tonight or tomorrow. That I promise.**

The pineapple exploded in Shawn's face 5 seconds after the gunshot had fired. The pineapple killer punched Shawn in his pineapple covered face. Using him as a human shield the killer slowly backed away. Pulling Shawn with him he entered an alley way. The killer let go of Shawn with his right hand, still keeping his left one firmly on Shawn's shirt collar. The killer pulled out a gun and pointed it at Shawn. Letting go of Shawn the killer said, "Stand up and don't make any moves.

Always the 'psychic' Shawn declared, "I know you are a girl, at attacking victims not at random but because-"

The killer pulled the trigger.

"SHAWN!" screamed Juliet as she sprinted down the street with Lassiter. Gus was behind them but couldn't keep up and was falling behind.

"Spencer, you better not be dead!" ordered Lassiter just before they turned into the alley way.

Lassiter saw the face of an old woman and he saw the gun she was holding. The gun pointed at the bleeding Shawn Spencer.

"Drop your weapons!" the women replied.

The two cops compiled, their guns clanging to the floor.

Gus finally made it to the alley then exclaimed, "Come on. But her ice cream was so yummy!"

Mary Shivers smiled, "I am sorry for this. I was just trying to scare you off the case."

Shawn groaned in pain from the floor.

"Get up!" cried Mary Shivers.

"You shot him! How can he get up?" demanded Juliet, angry.

"What? No! He tripped and scraped his arm." Mary said.

Shawn stood up and frowned at his slightly bleeding arm.

"You're surrounded by police," Lassiter said, "There is no way you are getting out of this alive."

"I have hostages." said the killer.

At that moment Juliet kicked the gun out of Mary Shivers' hand and Lassiter tackled her.

"No you don't." smiled Shawn. "Let's go get some pineapple upsidedown cake later." he said to Gus.

"You know that's right," said Gus as they fistbumped.

Lassiter got up and grabbed his gun. At that moment Mary grabbed the her gun and pointed it. She pulled the trigger.

"No!" shouted Shawn as the old woman took her own life.

"We still never figured out why." mumbled Juliet. They were in the chief's office a few hours after Mary Shivers' death.

"She was just crazy." mumbled Gus, "Put she made good ice cream."

"She was probably just killing her husband but to throw us off the trail by making us think there was a cereal killer." Shawn guessed.

"Good work, anyway." the chief said, "You stopped a murder before she could kill anyone else. For that alone you must be proud."

Lassiter mumbled something before they all turned away.

That day justice was not served. But Ice Cream was.


	7. Epilouge

**Epilogue:**

**Eight Months later**

_Date: December 31 2012_

_Time: 11:03 P.M_

_Where: Sarah's Pineapple Shop_

_Victim: Sarah Pin Plee_

_Murder Wea-_

Shawn watched Lassie take the notes who stopped, mid word, when Shawn asked. "So can we get some pineapples here or what?"

"No, this is a crime scene!" Lassiter ordered.

"A murder scene with pineapples." Shawn said,

"I thought you said you were full after the New Years dinner I made for you, Gus, and Juliet.

"Well..." Shawn said mumbling something.

"If you don't like my cooking why did you make a bet with me?"

"I was hungry and I was in a mood for food." Shawn had made a bet with Lassiter a few days back that if Shawn could solve 3 cases by the end of the day Lassie would cook them New Years dinner. Gus had had to leave after dessert because of 'date' with some girl and Jules had fallen asleep on Lassiter's couch. So when Lassie got a call about the crime Shawn had tagged along.

"Urg!" exclaimed Lassiter and walked over to inspect the body, "Some sort of blunt instrument with spikes on it."

Shawn walked behind the counter and groaned, "Pineapple."

"This is a pineapple shop you know." Lassie pointed out.

"No, I mean pineapple." Shawn bent down and grabbed the blood stained pineapple. He lifted it up so Lassie could see.

"That's impossible." said Carlton Lassiter.

"But it's true. We are in the middle of a Pineapple Peril."


End file.
